Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{65}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $7$ $\sqrt{65}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 4$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{65}$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\frac{4}{\sqrt{65}}$ $=\dfrac{4\sqrt{65} }{65}$